


浮生一梦

by Laixi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime
Kudos: 3





	浮生一梦

当第十三天元穿过震天尊房门的时候，他位列第二的兄弟正望着舰窗外的一片虚空。这位司掌黑暗的金刚通身笼罩着恒久不息的烈火，他静静地燃烧着，宛如某颗沉默的恒星，又像是恒星爆裂后的黑洞。

是其他兄妹派你来的吧。还未等天元开口，震天尊头也不回地嘲笑道。他们派你来这儿监视我，怕被我的火焰灼伤了眼睛。

第十三天元摇了摇头。我只是想来看看你，他说。

兄弟，我的兄弟……震天尊嗤笑几声，这回转过了身子，七窍闪着火苗。和我凑得太近，可没有任何好处。

并不是这样，天元说。我想来看看你，只因你看起来总那么累，像是在恨着谁。

不错，我恨普莱姆斯，把我造成这么副模样，我恨宇宙大帝，像是我挥之不去的影子，我也恨每一个兄弟姐妹，你们看我的眼神像看怪物，震天尊沉声道，但我又没法不去爱他们，没法不去爱你们。普莱姆斯赋予我形体，而宇宙大帝与我相连，你们则是我虚空中的归处……爱与恨使我疲惫至极，但心头的烈火永无法熄灭。我的兄弟，这份感受你永远也不会懂。

是啊，我确实不懂，第十三天元说。但即便我不太懂，也可以拥抱你吗？

你不怕被我的火焰灼伤吗？

第十三天元笑着摇了摇头。

于是在宇宙混沌之初，在普莱姆斯化作的母舰之内，第二个与最后一个天元拥抱在了一起。

擎天柱醒了过来。

伴随着系统重启的提示音，他隐约记得做了个梦，但却忘了梦的内容。

他只记得，那是个暖和的梦。

当擎天柱来到基地大厅的时候，汽车人战士与他们的人类朋友正随着皇后乐队的流行金曲一起摇摆一同舞动，隔板与老千面露喜色地喝着能量酒，未满21岁的人类则在喝碳酸饮料。若是在往常，救护车铁定会高挥扳手制止这群家伙，但今天确实有个放纵的好理由：经过四百万年的抗争，他们在昨晚终于杀死了威震天，战胜了霸天虎，拯救了塞伯坦和地球甚而是整个宇宙。

然而擎天柱只是微笑着望着他的战士们，他没有跳舞，也没有喝酒。

怎么了吗，Optimus？闹哄哄的欢庆结束后，救护车问起这位老友：你是不是还在想威震天的事？

是啊，我并不想掐灭他的火种，而是想看到他的转变，擎天柱叹息道。但这只是我的一厢情愿……那个我熟识的震天尊，或许早就不在了。

提及那四个音节时，他似乎想起了一个被遗忘的梦。但在一微秒后，他又忘了它。

威震天醒了过来。

他看见自己置身于海床之上，被泥沙覆盖着鱼儿啃食着，宛如一具死尸——事实上也确实如此。他的躯壳已死，可普莱姆斯却拒绝了他的火种，因此他转而落入了宇宙大帝的手中。

你永无法死去，永无法安息，他听见宇宙大帝在耳边呢喃，你永远永远都是我的下仆。

接着他获得了第二次生命，却沦为了邪神的傀儡。他能看见一切，却无能无力。在雷电的囚牢里，在躯壳的最深处，威震天仿佛听见有人在呼唤他的名字，一阵一阵，像是远方传来的鼓声。

他认得那声音，他怎会不认得。可他什么也没法说，什么也没法做……

直到擎天柱打开火种源容器，将宇宙大帝收入瓶中。

然后威震天看了眼擎天柱。

擎天柱也看了眼他。

他们同时意识到，从古至今他们说了太多句话，打了太多次仗，以至于在这久别重逢的一刻，反而没什么要说的了。

直到有人打破那沉默。

您回来了，威震天陛下！红蜘蛛尖细的声音响起，这可太好了，霸天虎大军重建指日可待……

不再有霸天虎了，威震天打断了他，而我也不再是破坏大帝。如今我已体会了被压迫的痛楚，我决定要去星海远行。

红蜘蛛满脸诧异地愣在原地。

所有人都愣在原地。

但擎天柱只是微笑着。

可惜救护车不在这里，于是塞伯坦少了一个人知晓他微笑的涵义。

威震天一头扎进无边星海，擎天柱则跃入火种源之井。当他飞向那巨大的古老的光芒之时，感到那孕育万物的火焰如恒星般温暖。

温暖到如同摇篮

温暖到令他产生倦意

紧接着，与光芒融为一体之前，在那无比短暂又宛如永恒的几微秒里，擎天柱想起了九百万年来做过的无数个梦。他的躯壳随热度缓缓熔化，宛如冰山化水重回大海，一个火种的记忆汇入滚滚洪流，而时间还以了他最初的答案。翅膀熔化的那会儿，他想起了他的前前前世；涂装熔化的那会儿，他想起了造物主化为塞伯坦内核前的尊容；钢筋熔化的那会儿，他想起了传说中的一场场战役；而在火种熔化的那会儿，他想起了十二位元初的兄弟姐妹们。

那时天地间一片混沌

那时震天尊还未自称堕落金刚

那时普莱姆斯偶尔会化作母舰载着他们远航，而在其中一个日子，他叩响了震天尊的房门，并穿过了它……

第十三天元醒了过来。

随着系统重启的提示音，他发现自己正躺在震天尊的膝盖上，火焰暖洋洋的却不烫。

我刚刚就这么，睡着了吗？他问震天尊，显得有些腼腆。

是啊，你抱着我陷入了充电模式，我怎么摇都摇不醒你，震天尊说。兄弟，你喃喃着我的名字，究竟做了个怎样的梦？

第十三天元闻言陷入沉思。他想了好久好久，思索着该如何把这场梦境化为文字，化为言语。

随后他只是笑说：是一个美梦。

END


End file.
